Soul RWBY
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Ruby is a meister and Weiss is her weapon. These two girls are on a mission to collect souls and make Weiss into the best death scythe ever. Soul eater story Not very good at descriptions.
1. The Scythe Meister

So to get me back in the flow of writing my other RWBY fic, I have decided to try something new.  
Please tell me what you think in the reviews and if you would like me to continue writing it. :3

Enjoy3

* * *

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." The young girl with red highlights stained in her black hair muttered quietly, leaning up against a stone wall.

A sigh escaped the white haired girl who leaned on a wall opposite to the red head. "Stop saying that before we go into battle." She complained "It's weird."

"But Weiss, I'm just reminding you to keep calm in the heat of the battle." The girl explained, standing up straight. "I sense him…" She spoke quietly.

Another sigh came from Weiss "You cannot feel bad after every soul we take Ruby." She stood up straight also "You ready?" She asked, hearing the sound of metal being dragged along on the floor.

"I suppose you're right." Ruby frowned, taking a step closer to Weiss "Let's do this." She said holding a hand out to her partner.

"Make it fast, yeah?" Weiss smiled taking Ruby's hand "This is the final soul before we find a witch and I become a death scythe."

"Got it." Ruby grinned, seeing the target come crashing around the corner into their line of sight.

"Let's dance!" Ruby and Weiss both screamed as Ruby threw Weiss into the air with ease. The airborne girl put her arms out to her side and began to glow bright, taking a completely different shape. Ruby jumped up to grab the new form and spun it around her body. The young girl landed with a red and white mechanical scythe resting on her shoulders.

The monster looked at them and grinned evilly. Its black eyes, looking as if they were piercing Ruby's very soul. He gave a hiss as his long tongue licked his razor sharp claws and jumped towards them.

Ruby back flipped out of her opponents range and swung Weiss up, cleanly cutting off one of the monsters arms. The creature crawled up the wall and started spinning.

"Ruby… What is it doing?" Weiss asked, confused as to the odd manner the creature was acting in.

Ruby stayed silent, concentrating on the right moment to strike. She took a deep breath and bent her knees, ready to jump towards the monster.

The creature gave out a bloodcurdling cry and pounced off the wall towards the young teen, Claw extended and spinning with high speed.

"What are you doing Ruby? Move!" Weiss screamed at her partner.

Ruby breathed out and jumped towards the monster "This makes it soul number 99!" She screamed as she kicked off the monsters head and slashed Weiss through its chest.

The creature's eyes widened as he split in to two and became a shower of blood, leaving only a soft floating, blue ball behind.

Ruby landed and Weiss transformed back in to her human form "What the hell was that? You could have died!" She screamed at the smiling red head.

"A sound soul." Ruby winked in response, hands moving down to sort out her black and red battle dress.

"Whatever." Weiss scowled, walking over to the floating orb and picking it up.

Ruby walked over to her "What do they taste like?" She asked curiously.

"What souls? They taste like a warm, soothing sensation." Weiss answered "It is kind of hard to explain."

Ruby nodded and dropped the subject. "We should get going soon, we need to report back." She informed, grabbing Weiss' hand and dragging her down the street.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Weiss resisted but the other girls grip was just too strong.

Suddenly Ruby came to a stop "This place will do." She smiled, letting go of her partner and walking over to a shop window and breathing on it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked as she straightened out her white combat dress.

"Shh!" Ruby silenced the older girl. She put her finger on the place where she breathed "42 42 564 when you want to knock on deaths door." She spoke out loud while writing it down.

The numbers and letters on the window transformed into a man wearing a black hood and cloak. "Hello Ruby and Weiss." The man greeted with a calm tone.

"Hey Lord Death!" Ruby smiled excitedly.

"Hello." Weiss greeted unenthusiastically.

"Please, call me Ozpin." Death laughed a little "Was there something you wanted?" He asked politely.

"We have just collected our 99th soul." Weiss grinned "Now we want a witches soul, so I can become a death scythe."

"Hmm…" Ozpin thought "Okay. Deep within the emerald forest there is a witch who goes by the name of Velvet. If you can kill her and take her soul then you shall become a death scythe."

"Piece of cake." Weiss laughed.

"Yeah we can easily do…." Ruby began.

"But if you fail to do so." Ozpin interrupted "Then your soul count will be reduced to zero and you will be forced to start all over again."

Weiss' grin dropped "All over again…"

"Yes." Ozpin smiled underneath his hood "That is all." He said and then the glass returned to normal.

"What are you waiting for, Weiss!" Ruby shouted and began running towards the forest "Let's go!"

"Wait up, Ruby!" Weiss shouted after the red head.

* * *

"Do you think this is the place?" Ruby asked.

The two girls were stood outside a house that resembled a bunny rabbits head. Its mouth was where the door was and there were windows on both of the ears.

"Of course it is you dolt." Weiss insulted "Who else would live this deep in the forest?"

Suddenly the right eared window was bright.

"Someone turned on that light." Weiss informed "Okay, here is the plan." She started.

Ruby took no notice of her partners words and started running to the house.

"Ruby wait!" Weiss called out after her "We need a plan!"

Ruby knelt down and jumped up and through the window. "Ow…" She groaned in pain "At least these pillows were here to break my fa…" She looked up and blushed. "_They were not pillows! They were boobs!_" Her thoughts ran wild.

"Oh my." The young women laughed and splashed water in Ruby's face "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ruby blushed even further when she realised she was in the bath and the other girl was naked "I'm fine." She groaned, jumping out of the bath and staring at the women. She had long rabbit ears and deep brown eyes and was also well endowed.

"You idiot!" Weiss screamed, jumping through the already broken window "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, not noticing the naked girl.

"Urmm, Weiss…" She pointed towards the girl with rabbit ears.

Weiss turned her head and blushed a deep scarlet "Terribly sorry, we will be leaving now." She said, grabbing Ruby and dragging her towards the open door.

"Why don't you two stay?" The girl stood up from the bath and raised her hand, slamming the door shut "I don't get many visitors and I want have fun." She said jumping out of the bath, now fully clothed.

Weiss glared at the long eared girl and dragged Ruby to her feet "You ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ruby replied, fighting back a nose bleed.

"Oh?" The witch turned her head "Ready for what?" She asked.

Ruby took hold of Weiss' hand and closed her eyes "Velvet, Witch of the Emerald Forest. My name is Ruby Rose and I'm going to take your soul!" She answered.

Weiss transformed into her scythe form and the duo charged at Velvet.

"Interesting, you can change into a scythe." She said raising both her hands "I am afraid that will be of no help to you."

"What?!" Ruby came to a halt.

Velvet pointed a finger at Ruby "Bun bunny, Rabbit explosion!" She shouted, shooting a rabbit at the duo which exploded on impact, sending them through the night sky.

"Tch, pathetic." Velvet laughed and began walking back to the bath.

"It's not over yet!" Ruby screamed, flying back at the witch. Blood covering half of her face and her dress ruined and torn.

"What? How?!" Velvet cried with surprise as her defences were lowered.

Ruby swung Weiss around and screamed "You are the final soul! It's over!"

Velvet didn't have enough time to move from the deadly slash and cried in pain as the scythe dug deep in to her gut. Ruby removed the scythe and Weiss transformed back.

Velvet coughed up blood and fell to one knee "I lost…" She smiled and disappeared leaving a purple orb behind.

"Weiss, this is it. This is why we have been collecting souls. To make you the strongest weapon around." Ruby squealed with excitement.

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "I could not have come this far without a great meister." She smiled at the young girl and grabbed the purple orb "Finally…" She whispered, eating the soul.

"Do you feel any different Weiss?" Ruby asked happily.

"Not really…" Weiss frowned.

"That's because I'm not a witch silly." Said a rabbit that hopped over to the pair.

"Awwwwwww! So cute!" Ruby knelt down and picked up the bunny "What's your name?"

"It's Velvet you idiot!" The rabbit shouted, transforming back in to Velvet.

"But how?" Weiss asked, mouth open in surprise.

"Because before I died I switched souls with a rabbit." She winked at Weiss "That means…" She smiled waiting for someone to finish the sentence.

"YOU ATE A RABBITS SOUL!" Ruby jumped back, mouth to her hand in disgust "That is so mean Weiss."

"Wait a second Ruby. Does this mean…" Weiss started.

"Yes, it means you failed." Came Ozpin's amused voice "The 99 souls you have collected so far will be confiscated. Better luck next time girls." He chuckled lightly before disappearing again.

Weiss was feeling faint "All… Over… Again…" She managed to stutter before passing out.

* * *

Well that was chapter one :3 Please tell me what you think and do not be afraid to message me or leave a review :3


	2. The Assassin?

Heyooooooo guys and gals ^^ A few positive reviews for chapter one. I am gonna try and stick to RWBY Characters and yes there will be pairings :D YAY. There might be some changes and some characters might not be portrayed how you would like them to be...BUTTTTT I'm not a miracle worker and I cannot do everything :P

Anywayyyy, here is chapter two :3 Please enjoy and remember to Review, fav and follow ;D  
I do not own RWBY or Soul Eater.

* * *

"He's the target this time?" The blonde haired girl asked looking down at a fat man from the shadows, blonde gauntlets around her wrists. The man had a group of guards with him all armed with machine guns.

"Yes." Came a soft voice from her left hand "He has been killing humans and eating their souls. Be sure to actually finish this one off, okay?"

"Yeah Yang." Her right hand spoke up "We do not need a repeat of last time."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Yang replied in a bored tone "Can we start yet Blake?" She asked while looking at her left hand.

"Not yet." Blake answered in a stoic voice "Remember the rules of the assassin."

"Umm…" Yang put her hand to her chin in thought "Pyrrah, a little help." She asked her right hand while smiling sheepishly.

A sigh came from her right hand "Rule one of the assassin." Pyrahh began to recite "Conceal yourself in the darkness and still your breathing. Find a path to your target." She finished.

"I have a path to my target." Yang smirked before jumping down in front of the fat man "Hellllllllloooo!" She shouted a greeting while raising her fists "I'm here to punish your soul."

"What the hell?" The man said in surprise "Shoot her!" He commanded his men, not giving Yang the opportunity to strike first.

"You idiot!" Blake screamed as a storm of bullets rained around them.

"Yeah Yang! We are supposed to take him out quietly!" Pyrrah added in an annoyed tone.

Yang was dancing around the bullets "I can't do all that assassin crap!" She replied in a panicked voice.

"Just get us out of here!" Pyrrah demanded, really not wanting to get hit by a bullet.

"Got it!" Yang cried "Blake! Smoke shot now!" She screamed punching her left gauntlet into the ground.

Suddenly the whole room was shrouded in a smoke screen.

"Time to move." Blake sighed with relief.

Yang jumped up to the window that they entered from "I'll get ya next time!" She shouted from above and left.

Once they were at a safe distance Yang stopped and laughed "Haha. Did you guys see how cool I was?" She beamed happily.

"How could we not have?" Blake replied, transforming into a thin, raven haired girl wearing a black bow. She wore a pair of black combat boots with purple leggings and a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white vest that cuts off, exposing her mid riff. Her amber eyes closely resembling a pair of cat eyes.

"You have got to do things more professionally." Pyrrah sighed, transforming into a tall, slender girl with a long red pony tail. She wore a leather v necked chest piece with matching skirt with a red sash draped around her travelling down to the lower part of her legs. Her emerald eyes were shadowed with a tint of green.

"C'mon guys, lighten up." Yang grinned, combing her lustrous blonde hair with her fingers. She was wearing a gold vest with a brown jacket over the top which gave people an eyeful of her cleavage. She had a pair of black shorts that showed off her legs greatly.

Pyrrah shook her head in amazement "_How can she be so damn clueless?" _She thought.

* * *

"How's the soul collecting going?" Ozpin asked the group that stood before him.

Yang nervously dug her foot in to the ground and looked down "Well…" She frowned.

"We still have none." Blake answered in an unamused tone, shooting Yang a glare.

"This is troublesome..." Ozpin said, resting his chin on his hands "If you don't get a soul on your next mission, I will be forced to kick you out of the academy."

"What?!" Pyrrah and Yang screamed, placing their hands on Ozpin's desk.

"That seems a little extreme." Blake agreed "Maybe you could just kick Yang out?" She suggested.

Yang shot her a glare and quickly looked back at Ozpin "I promise I'll get a soul." She pleaded "Just give me the next mission."

Ozpin nodded and slid a file over to Pyrrah.

Pyrrah picked up the file and began reading it "So basically, you want us to go and protect a man named Qrow from Grimm?"

"That is correct Pyrrah. Now off you go." He smiled.

The group left the room and made their way down the hall.

"This sucks." Yang whined, combing her hair with her fingers.

"It's your fault." Pyrrah spat "You could actually listen for once and do something right."

"What are you trying to say?" Yang stepped in front of her.

"I am saying that you are useless, Yang." Pyrrah replied, the duo forgetting about Blake.

"You want some?" Yang's eyes turning a dark shade of red.

"Calm down." Blake intervened, placing a hand on her friends shoulder "Let's focus on getting a soul."

"You're right Blake." Yang smiled at the black haired girl "Let's go get a soul!"

* * *

"Roman, He is nowhere to be seen." A man in a black suit said to an orange haired man wearing a white suit.

"He could not have seen us coming." Roman scowled "Look again you useless piece of crap." He ordered the other man.

"Yes sir." The man nodded, running off.

Roman sighed "_That old Qrow out smarted me again!" _

"Excuse me." A voice snapped Roman out of his thoughts "Are you Qrow?"

Roman turned to face the person and was met with a group of girls "Who the hell are you?"

"We are students from Beacon Academy." Pyrrah introduced "Are you Mr Qrow?"

"Are you here for his soul as well?" Roman asked, getting into a stance.

"Umm, what?" Yang asked confused.

"This man isn't Qrow…" Blake informed Yang "He is here to kill him."

"How right you are." Roman smiled "I hate to break it to you girls, but he is not here." He laughed.

"What did you do with him?" Yang asked, taking a step forward. Pyrrah and Blake transforming into their weapon forms.

Roman raised his palm outwards toward Yang "I originally came her for his strong soul." He started "But seeing as he isn't here, I guess I'll have to take your souls." He grinned, shooting an aura sphere from his palm.

Yang rolled out of the way and shot behind her, propelling herself towards Roman.

"Nice try!" Roman laughed, ducking the oncoming fist. He raised his foot and kicked Yang in the gut, causing her to fall on the floor "I expected more form Beacon students."

Yang jumped to her feet and scowled "Pyrrah, bolt shot!" She shouted, shooting an electric aura shot.

Roman barely dodged the attack "Close but not good enough." He smiled, thrusting his aura palm forward.

Yang's eyes widened as the palm connected with her shoulder, sending her flying into a wall. She fell to her knees and coughed up some blood.

"Yang, you need to get serious and focus." Blake spoke up "Trust me on this."

"Okay…" She frowned "I won't let some nobody beat me…" Yang slowly got to her feet and glared at Roman.

"What's this?" He asked, noticing that Yang's eyes had turned red.

"Rule on of the assassin, conceal yourself in the darkness and still your breathing. Find a path to your target." Pyrrah grinned.

Yang slowly raised her fist and stood still. "Shadow play…" She whispered. Her aura produced images of herself surrounding Roman.

"What the fuck?" the man panicked, shooting aura at one of the targets. The aura sphere hit one in the chest and caused all the others to fade "Bingo." He walked over to Yang and put his foot on her chest "Better luck next time."

"There won't be a next time for you." Came Yang's voice from behind him.

"What?!" He shouted as the girl on the floor disappeared. He turned his head to face the direction of where the voice came from.

"Flame shot!" Yang screamed as she threw both her fists into Romans chest. An explosion caused Roman to fly backward until he hit the floor lifelessly.

Yang's eyes turned back to normal as did Blake and Pyrrah.

"Good work Yang." Pyrrah smiled "For a second there I was worried."

"Yeah, pretty good work." Blake smiled.

Yang smirked "You have a nice smile." She winked at Blake who in turn blushed and looked away.

"Yes well, we should be getting back to report this." The black haired girl nervously replied.

Pyrrah chuckled lightly "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

Ozpin frowned "This is a problem…"

"Is this _Qrow _guy really a big deal?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, what's so special about him?" Pyrrah questioned.

"All in good time ladies." Ozpin smiled "The answers you seek will soon be clear."

"Well that's good." Yang grinned "I guess we will leave you to it." She smiled, walking towards the door.

"Hold on Yang." Ozpin stopped her.

Yang's smile dropped "Yes sir." She turned around slowly.

"May I ask how many souls you have collected?" He asked.

"Well…" Yang looked over at Blake and Pyrrah then nodded "Run!" She screamed as the trio escaped the room through any exits that they could find.

Ozpin smiled "_What interesting students I have got this year." _He smiled and sat down at his desk.

* * *

I kind of lost it near the end... but woooooo chapter two :3  
Criticize/loveeee Leave me a review.


End file.
